


And Many More

by ehmazing



Category: PlanetES
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, terrible birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nono turns eighteen, and Ai does not approve of Hachi's idea of an age-appropriate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meredyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/gifts).



Hachi's reason for not tagging along to deliver the present himself becomes immediately clear when Nono collapses across the couch, shaking hands clutching the copy of _StellerMen_ with "Have fun being an adult" scrawled across the shirtless coverboy's chest, laughing so hard that Ai can see the tears bubbling up between her lashes.

Now, Ai knows that Hachi did not tag along because he knew that were he there, she would have strangled him, witnesses be damned.

"He bought porn for an eighteen-year-old," she groans, as Nono attempts and fails to sober up. "He bought _porn_ for an _eighteen-year-old!_ "

"D-don't be mad," Nono wheezes, setting the magazine aside and rereading the card. "I think it's great! Better than what my parents got me. Every year it's another sweater in an even bigger size, even though I haven't grown an inch since the fifth grade! I used to shoot up so fast that they'd buy extra-larges in bulk, and now they can't break the habit."

Nono snatches a napkin from the table, brushing the cake crumbs from her chin. "It'll give the nurses a good shock when I read it in the waiting room, at least."

"It certainly will," Ai grumbles, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "But if he gets you into trouble I swear I'll–"

"I could've passed for eighteen when I was ten," Nono cuts in, giving the magazine a pat. "Why not give some mothers a good scare when they spot a fellow thirty-something spending her appointment with nudes?" She winks at Ai, propping her feet on the coffee table, and Ai notices the fledgling laugh lines and crow's feet, the sharp cheekbones and well-worn crease at each corner of her still-smiling mouth. Had the cake not boasted Nono's true age, Ai could have passed for her younger sister.

"Nono," Ai says, expression serious as she reaches across the icing-smeared paper plates and half-full plastic cups to put a hand on Nono's socked foot. "For my sake, _please_ do not encourage him."

Nono laughs again, setting one palm on top of Ai's and the other politely on the model's hairless leg.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
